tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Missing
'''Missing '''is the second episode of Season 2 of Barking Bad and the ninth episode of the series overall. Plot Teaser Hank is still at the parking lot where he killed Tito in the last episode. Dudley and Jesse are behind the house, not wanting Hank to know that they wanted to kill Tito. Hank eventually leaves and Dudley buries Tito before anyone gets too suspicious of what happened. Dudley and Jesse split up, Dudley hitchhikes back home and Jesse takes a bus back to Petropolis. In a flashforward, we see a naked Dudley from behind in a convenience store. Main Episode Jesse Puppy and Honey Badger are in front of Jesse's house, which is under police search due to a complaint of a meth lab in the basement. Jesse is relieved, as he and Dudley White already got rid of the meth lab equipment and did their best to remove the scent of meth. The police leave the house, and Jesse is able to go back in. In case of another police incident, Jesse and Badger transport the meth lab equipment in the motorhome to a cousin's truck for $1,100. Jesse pays half the price, and agrees to pay the rest later. Meanwhile, Dudley meets with his psychiatrist after the convenience store incident. They question him and ask him about the events of his recent life. Dudley says that his chemotherapy and medicatons could've resulted in medical loss. However, when the doctor tells him that he will be detained for days, weeks, even months, Dudley responds saying that he did it to escape his family troubles at home, at reminds the doctor that he has been recently diagnosed with kennel cough. That, combined with his pregnant wife, caused him to feel overwhelmed so he had to go missing for a few days, away from home. The doctors believe him and let him go. Jesse is playing video games when he hears a knock on the door. It's the Petropolis Police Department and he is sent to the DEA office for interrogation. As it turns out, Jesse's car was in the parking lot at the time of Tito's killing. Hank will be interrogating Jesse, as he was there at the time of the killing. Hank says he knows that Jesse knows about Tito and has something to do with him and the drug business. Jesse says that he was visiting his aunt at the retirement home, and that's why his car was parked in the same parking lot. Steven Guerro says that they should let Jesse go but Hank replies with bringing a witness, Tito's uncle to the table. Tito's uncle recognizes Jesse, but decides not to rat on him since he has also had a bad history with the DEA. When the uncle is asked to tell more about his history with Jesse, he takes a dump in his wheelchair. Both the uncle and Jesse are let go. Jesse calls Dudley and tells him that he was interrogated by the DEA and they believed his story of visiting an aunt at the retirement home. Dudley asks about the meth lab equipment and if his home was ever searched, and Jesse replies with the meth lab equipment being in the RV at the time. Dudley says that if they can get the motorhome working again, they can continue with the meth business, but until then, they will have to take a hiatus from meth cooking, and he hangs up. More evidence reaches the DEA office. The methlymine that was stolen from the warehouse in "Blood Money" was used to cook blue meth, which was found at the retirement home. Meanwhile, the DEA office congratulates Hank for killing Tito and he is given Tito's dentures frozen in acrylic glass. Dudley also visits Hank, congratulating him for the killing. In a flashforward, the teaser from the last episode plays again. A teddy bear is in Dudley's pool, and a canine in a hazmat suit pulls the teddy bear from the pool. The bear is then seen with other objects, labeled as evidence. This is a scene from the season finale of season 2. Characters * Dudley White * Jesse Puppy * Hank Spitzer * Honey Badger * Badger's cousin * Tito (deceased) * Tito's uncle * Steven Guerro * Dr. Catwalk Trivia * This episode is based off of the Breaking Bad episodes "Bit By A Dead Bee" and "Down" * This is the first appearance of Tito's uncle. He stays in the show until season 4.